


Shiver

by Thepoetrystudent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepoetrystudent/pseuds/Thepoetrystudent
Summary: This story is a gift to @marveletteassemble (who I could not tag in ao3). I hope you like!
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslychessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/gifts).



Shiver

_Don't you shiver?_

_Coldplay_

I cannot pinpoint when I fell in love with my best friend. We kind of lived together for seven years during our time at Hogwarts and were, practically, inseparable. My family is not known for being a rule follower, so we slept together almost every night since the third year – either in my room, the common room or in the room of requirement. However, during our school years, I don’t recall a time when I was attracted to her, she was always my best friend. One of the few persons I could be comfortable being around besides my animals, of course, but I was always so busy trying not fail everything, felling overwhelmed with homework and struggling to fit in. I think I just didn’t pay enough attention to my feelings.

When did things begin to change? Maybe it was the fact that I was away from her – and from Britain – for three years? I never thought I would be able to finish school, but to my surprise, not only I was able to sit still for my N.E.W.T.S, but was also able to achieve the amount necessary to land an internship in Romania to work with dragons. For the first time in my life, it felt like I was living what I was destined to do since I was a child. Working with beautiful creatures, learning their ways, loving them. It was all I could hope for and I left everything and everyone to do it without a second thought.

So, after three years, I am back home, back to her. Her sister – the nightmare – is getting married to her horrible boyfriend and she begged me to come to the wedding as her date, fake boyfriend to be more specific. We were never good at relationships, so we have this long arrangement that every time we have a big event, we bring each other as dates to avoid the pestering of our moms. That’s how this all started, it’s when this insane attraction, this burn, this shiver that comes over me since I saw her waiting for me in the international portkey room. She was there in all her glory, with her short hair, her big smile and open arms. Since that day, from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep, she is all I can think about.

We wrote to each other every week. I only left her physically. I told her about the cool baby dragon I discovered injured in the mountain; she told me about how she discovered muggle pictures. I even bought a telephone line so we could talk to each other regularly after Dana – my baby - ate two of my owls. She travelled to Brazil and sent me pictures of the wild creatures she discovered there; I sent her a Martisor – a traditional Romanian amulet – to show my appreciation to her. It’s obviously that I missed her as a friend. I have over two hundred letters that prove it. However, it took me seeing her to realize the truth that I missed her as more than a friend. What I missed at night it was not the Scotland chill or the Hogwarts pillows, it was her voice, her scent, her snuggling in my back. It was her, just her.

“Charlie, are you listening to me?” – Bill grows besides me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“You know I never pay attention, Brother”. Bill laughs and I just can’t avoid looking at her while she dances and laughs with Tonks. She is so beautiful when she feels safe and thinks no one is paying attention to her.

“I think you are wrong, Charlie, I think you are, finally, pay attention. Aren’t you?” The thing with Bill is that he can see through me no matter how much I try to hide my emotions or despair. On my twelfth birthday, he gave me a magic agenda that wrote down every school task and would remind me of the dates (with Mom voice) and I had never told a soul about not being able to keep up with school. So, it’s just easier to tell him the truth.

“I always knew how much I needed her, Bill, I just wasn’t able to really see her and now, I don’t know how I can unsee her.” I feel another shiver through my body when I watch her through her head back in her inappropriate loud laughter.

“Be honest, Charlie. This may be your final chance of getting the girl of your dreams.” 

I feel my brother’s words deep inside me and walk in her direction determined to bare my soul to her. My time home is almost over, and I cannot go back to Romania without telling her.

“Your boyfriend is here, Baby”. Tonks says in a mocking voice and shares a knowing look with me and Bill.

“Ow. I am sorry, Charles, I didn’t intend to ditch you for so long”. You smile at me I my lungs burn with want. I need to breath you.

“Do you want to go to the gardens with me?”

“Sure. Don’t go home without saying me goodbye, Tonks. You too, Bill.”

She sleeps her hand in mine and guides me outside and the whole world seems to make sense. And it is so strange, things just make sense to me when there is at least one dangerous creature involved. She is a wild force and do not let anyone tame her or shape her into anything domestic. It kind of make sense that she is the one, the only one for me.

“Will you, finally, tell me what has gotten into you, Charles?”

She asks without preamble. She is always direct like a straight bullet. And I laugh because its so like her.

“It’s you.” I tell her straight and she looks me with a confused look.

“Me?”

“Yes, it’s you I see. It’s you I hear. It’s you I need. You are the reason I don’t sleep well since Hogwarts. It’s you I love.”

“Charlie.”

“It’s ok if you don’t love me back. I just say to you loud and cle…”

She is kissing me. Perfect. So perfect. After what it feels like hours and at the same time not enough, she whispers in my ear.

“I was always waiting for you to realize.”


End file.
